This study is evaluating the relationship of the metabolic ratio of dextromethorphan/3-methoxymorphinan in 24 hour urine with cyclosporine pharmacokinetics and differentiating the metabolism of cyclosporine in the liver from that in the intestinal wall by using grapefruit juice in healthy African American subjects.